Study Distraction
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Stefan and Elena are studying. Damon interrupts.


STUDY DISTRACTION

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Three's A Party reality which means threesome. If you don't like, don't read. Takes place in the first season, but not after any particular episode except after "Bloodlines". Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan and Elena were each sprawled out on Stefan's bed, a textbook in front of them. The two of them read the books, not even saying a word. This was how Damon found the two when he walked in.

"I come home and find a book club. Great," he deadpanned.

"Geography test. Not my best subject," Elena responded.

"That explains you but not you," the older vampire said, pointing to their girlfriend and then his brother.

"Country's changed in the last hundred years. I keep getting confused," the younger vampire shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Damon said, coming to sit between them. Without another word, he put one hand on Stefan's back and his other hand on Elena's back, letting his fingers caress his lovers. Stefan and Elena each tried to ignore the strokes and focus on what they were reading, but Damon just intensified what he was doing. Elena was the first to break, letting out a longing moan as she melted under the light, seductive stroke. He felt **so** good! She **loved** it when he got like this! Damon didn't always show his affections so touch like this was exhilarating. Hearing the moan, Damon smirked. He had been expecting their girlfriend to break first. As a vampire, he could make whatever she was feeling **very** pleasurable, though he didn't need to use his powers to get her to break. It seemed that just his touch would do the trick. He then intensified the strokes, sending a wave of power into what he was doing. A little bit more persuasion was usually needed for his brother as he could withstand more than their girlfriend could, but he had recently learned some of the younger boy's kinks and he'd use them to his advantage if he had to. Feeling the pressure on his back and a wave of intense pleasure, Stefan gritted his teeth, determined not to break. He knew what his brother was trying to do and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking. Beside him, Elena moaned, moving into the older man's touch and Stefan's muscles constricted at the sound. Damn, she sounded so hot! And Damon's fingers felt **so** good! Maybe he could take a **little** break…No! This was what his brother wanted! He wanted him to give into what he was doing and to forget about the test he was studying for. He focused on the pages and kept reading, ignoring his brother's strokes. Seeing this, Damon switched tactics, lying on his stomach, even as he increased the amount of power he used on his brother.

"Come on, Brother. Take a break," Damon wheedled.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to study," Stefan snapped, jerking away from the touch and turning a page. Damon wasn't going to get to him. Nope. Not one little bit. He wasn't going to let it happen. For an answer, the older vampire leaned towards his brother and bent down towards his neck, letting his fangs lightly scrape the younger boy's skin, resulting in the younger boy stiffening. That was one of the things his brother did that drove him wild. He usually couldn't resist what the action did to him and his brother knew it. Seeing the change in his younger brother's demeanor, Damon repeated his actions, and Stefan went absolutely rigid as he tried to ignore the effect it was having on him. He was not going to give in! Nope! Damon couldn't make him! For a third time, the older vampire scraped his fangs against his brother's neck and the younger let out a shaky breath. _Aw, screw it_, he thought to himself as he tossed his book aside. With a growl, he pinned Damon to the bed and then roughly kissed his jawline even as Elena started kissing Damon's shoulder. Damon grinned and in an instant, switched the positions so that he was now on top of Stefan and then pulled Elena close.

"Got ya," he told them and began kissing both of them in every place that he could think of as he let his hands travel over every inch of their bodies. Elena and Stefan moaned and then they lost all track of time as they let themselves get lost in the older man.

THE END


End file.
